Toubles with Doubles
by jigglysinger
Summary: Glimmer Dreams has been told that she must choose a groom by her 18th birthday; a request she doesn't want to furfill. What's a unicorn to do? Then she learns about the legend of the Mirror Pool... (This takes place before Season 1)


"Good morning, Lady Glimmer Dreams," says the earth pony maid, "It's a lovely day outside."

A sky-blue unicorn mare with a blonde mane and tail and blue eyes rose out of the single queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. She shook her head and looked at the maid, a green earth pony with a green and pink mane, wearing a simple maid dress.

"Good morning," Glimmer replied.

"You mother would like to speak to you later this afternoon," the maid said, "Your breakfast will be up here shortly."

"Thank you, miss."

The maid left the room as Glimmer got out of bed to stretch her legs. She walked to the window and opened it, looking out at the busy little town of Ponyville. She smiled down at the common ponies going about their days, giving a small sigh. Glimmer Dreams was a high-class pony from a wealthy family of unicorns. They had originally lived in Canterlot, but they moved to Ponyville so her father would be closer to work.

Her father, Gilded Glass was an entrepreneur of fine jewelry and owned the gem and jewelry shop in Ponyville. He was very successful, and has been carrying down his family tradition of gemwork for years. Her mother, Wild Dreams, on the other hand, was a talented author and writer of the Daring Doo series, telling the stories of her great aunt's adventures around the world. Glimmer herself has managed a good relationship with her father. Her mother, however, was much sterner and wanted her to act like a proper pony, when all Glimmer wanted was a simpler life.

She headed to her dresser, using her unicorn magic to open it and pull out her favorite blue dress and matching slippers, laying them down on the neatly made bed. Looking in the mirror in the dresser door, she looked at her cutie mark; a large yellow star surrounded by smaller white stars, signifying her experience with magic. True, she wasn't the most talented of unicorns in Equestria, but she did possess a special connection with the unicorn art of magic. Sometimes it was a pain, but it did have its moments.

She heard a bell ring and turned to the door, seeing a white and grey Pegasus butler, who wore a black tux roll in her breakfast; deviled eggs with a side of toast and a bowl of fruit alongside a glass of milk. She smiled and tipped the butler, thanking him before he left.

After breakfast, Glimmer headed down the stairs, now in her blue dress and slippers, along with a blue and white earing and pearl necklace, gifts from her father. Not long after, she saw she was being followed by a small pink unicorn filly with cyan eyes; it was her sister, Sweet Dreams. Sweet Dreams, or Sweetie as she was called by her family and friends, was wearing a tiny pink and white dress, with the skirt short as to show her recently-earned cutie mark; a sparkling slice of cake.

"Hi Glimmer!" Sweetie gleefully called out.

"Good morning, Sweetie," Glimmer replied with a smile.

"How are you? Are you good? I know I'm good! Look at my cutie mark! Doesn't it look GREAT!? Aren't you happy? I know I am!"

Sweetie had been going on about her new cutie mark since she got it. Glimmer mustered up a smile, letting her sister go on about her cutie mark as they headed outside. Glimmer was used to her sister's rambling; Sweetie loved to talk.

In the back of their home was a lovely garden filled with some of the most beautiful flowers in Ponyville. At the center was a table and some chairs. Sitting there was a much older red unicorn mare with a blonde mane and book cutie mark drinking tea and wearing a red and purple dress. Across the table from her was a pastel blue unicorn stallion with a grey mane and gem cutie mark wearing a black tux. These were Glimmer's parents.

Wild Dreams turned her head to face the two girls, "Ah! Good day girls," she greeted them. Their father, Gilded Glass, waved at them with a smile.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Sweetie waved back at them.

Glimmer gave a slight curtsey, "Good day, mother and father."

"Sweetheart, do you know what's next week?" Gilded asked.

"Of course I know, father," Glimmer replied, "My birthday!"

Glimmer was to turn 18 in a week, which would signify when she'd be old enough to be free to make her own choices… as much as her parents are concerned, anyways.

"We are as excited as you are, Glimmer," Wild Dreams agreed, "Me and your father have been doing a lot of talking, and we'll be having a big celebration for your birthday next week. You may invite as many of your friends as you'd like."

"Thank you, mother!" Glimmer said in gratitude.

"Can I help make the cake!?" Sweetie asked, "Can I? Huh? Can I? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!?"

"Of course, Sweetie," Gilded answered, "So long as you don't make a mess in the kitchen." "YAY!"

Glimmer smiled.

"Thought first," her mother spoke, "I have something for you, Glimmer… think of it as an early gift."

Glimmer cocked her head in curiosity. What did her mother want?

"Come with me, darling," Wild Dreams said, walking back inside their large home with Glimmer following her.

Glimmer followed her mother until they had reached the master bedroom. It had a single large bed built for two ponies, a large walk-in closet, a few bookshelves, and a small fireplace.

"Why did you want to talk to me, mother?" Glimmer asked.

"Glimmer," Wild began as she rummaged through a drawer, "I'm certain you're aware that your 18th birthday signifies your maturity, and thus your freedom to make your own choices"

"I am aware of that."

"Well… it also means that you'll have a big choice yourself to make," Wild pulled out a small wooden box, using magic to levitate it towards Glimmer, and opening it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It's chain was of pure gold, and the pendant was adorned with the most beautiful diamonds Glimmer had ever seen.

"I… It's beautiful, mother," Glimmer said in astonishment.

"Your father had given me this necklace when he proposed to me… and now that you're grown up, it's time that you wore it."

"Y… You mean it, mother?"

"Yes… here. Let me help you put it on." Wild levitated the necklace out of its containment, placing the chain around Glimmer's neck and connected the two ends together.

"Thank you, mother… but… what does this have to do with the big choice you mentioned?" Glimmer asked.

"Along with the necklace comes a big responsibility. Earlier this week I had received letters from three nobles families agreeing to come here tomorrow. Amongst their three sons, you must choose to marry one."

"M… MARRY!?" Glimmer gasped in shock, "B-But mother… I-I don't think I'm ready to be married!"

"Glimmerina Dreams, you have to. You have a position to keep up!"

"But I'm only turning 18! I thought you said I'm free to make my own choice!"

"You are!"

"Well, why can't I choose to not get married, mother!?"

"You must marry!"

"NO!" With that, Glimmer Dreams galloped out of the room and into town. She didn't want to have to get married. She didn't even feel like she was ready to BE married. She just couldn't stand being around her mother now. Marriage!? Was she Crazy!?


End file.
